LEGO Universe Stories Wiki
A Hero Rising Slider.png|A Hero Rising|link=A Hero Rising|linktext=Join Bob as he travels throughout the Universe, becoming a hero! The Calling Slider.png|The Calling|link=The Calling|linktext=maestro35 joins the epic battle to save imagination. TheMythranMakersLogo.png|The Mythran Makers|link=The Mythran Makers|linktext=Two ordinary minifigures become Mythran after discovering an ancient secret! Agadventure.png|Avant Gardens Adventure|link=Avant Gardens Adventure|linktext=This is a story about Avant Gardens. The twist? YOU decide what happens! Welcome to the LEGO Universe Stories Wiki! This is a wiki about all of the Lego Universe fan-created stories! Before you start, it is recommended that you read our policy. If you are the author of a story, please create a page for your story if it doesn't already exist. To find how to do this, go to our Community Portal. If the page exists already, please update it as you update your story(s). If you have any questions, please contact one of our administrators. Remember, imagination is vital to creating a story, so let it run free! If you're not much good at grammar, no worries; don't let it hinder you from writing your own story! One of our admins will come along and fix it up. If you do choose to write one, please come back and update it as frequently as possible. We recommend that you sign up for a free account so we can get to know you better here at the LEGO Universe Stories Wiki! Use the menu bars parallel to the logo to navigate. Thanks for visiting, and take your time exploring. Have fun! Stories Which one to read? *'Sort by name:' Visit this page to see all of the stories listed by their respective names. *'Sort by author:' Please click here to see the list of all of the talented authors here at the Lego Universe Stories Wiki! A name sound familier? Click on it to see the stories/adventures that they wrote! *'Sort by time period:' The actual game of LEGO Universe is set in a specific timeframe relative to the story. We have stories here set all around this timeline, so if you're looking for a story set in the past, you may want to start here. To find a story taking place in the same era as the actual gameplay, visit this page. To find a story set in the future, start here. *'Sort by characters:' Who is the story focused on? A player? An NPC? A made-up character? Click on the matching links to find stories about those types of characters! How do I write one? We recommend that you start with the Story Template. This can be found at our Community Portal. You will be able to create a simple four-chapter story and get all of the credit for it. Depending on your story-writing skills, you could be finished the story in anywhere from 20 minutes to 2 hours. Please see our Demo Story to have a look at this template. Feel free to click Edit to see what the template is made of. When you're ready, go ahead over to our Community Portal and make a story with the Story Layout! Adventures Not much of a reader? No problem! The brand-new thing is adventures! Just head over to our adventures page, and try one out! Adventures are like stories, but you get to choose how the story goes. In adventures, you choose what the character does. To select the choice he/she makes in a given situation, click on the link to continue the story. What will your ending be? How do I write one? Out of sheer difficulty, it is not recommended that adventures be written by beginner users. However, feel free to write one if you really want to. You can see how to do it at our Community Portal. Check out and edit the Demo Adventure to see how to make one. Good luck! Latest & Greatest @LUSW News Blog Posts Monthly Poll Wiki Rating __INDEX__ Category:Browse Category:Community